Zombie attack
by Jeremiah Welsh
Summary: After a video game run, two friends drive home and find a...well you should be able to guess.


Zombie Attack

Chapter one: First encounter.

My friend Zack and I were on our way to my house from Walmart on a gray September day.

Zack drove a blue Jeep. He drove also for two reasons. One: It was his car. Two:

I did'nt have my driver's license yet. Zack is about five foot 9,and sligtly husky (barely noticable).

He has a round face with black currly hair, brown eyes, and a full beard and mustach.

He has a great sense of humor, and is very well mannered.

"So Jeremiah..." Zack said to me. "...what would you do in a zombie apocalypse?".

"Oh man, that's a big question."

"It's a big issue."

We were on the subject of zombies, because Holoween was coming up, and we had bought

Left 4 Dead II.

"I don't know, I guess since it could never happen, I've never really thought about it. I mean I've read the

Zombie Survival guide, and wached plenty of Youtube videos. I mean, I've kinda thought about killing zombies. Who hasn't?

But I've never put some serious planning into it you know?"

"Well all I can say is, you'd better be a good wingman and watch my back."

"Okay. Bet I can kill more zombies than you. And I'm gonna use melee weapons most of the time."

"Oh like the fire axe? Crow bar?"

"Yeah I like to go midevil on people."

Zack turned onto the road that led to down town Gaylord. It was around 7:00 P.M.

The sun was starting to set and it was begining to look like a nice fall-ish evening.

Now in down town Gaylord Michigan, there is a library, a police office, some resturants, a K-Mart, more smaller stores,

and some gas stations. And there is almost always no activity happening, none whatsoever. You don't see anyone on the street,

there's no cars, or pedestreans in the cross walk. It's pretty muck a ghost town in down town Gaylord at evening. Like everyone goes to

bed at eight or something. It creeps me out whenever we drive through it at night.

Anyway, we were driving past K-Mart, when I happen'd to see a person on the grown face down on top of another person.

I mentioned this to Forbes (Zack is often called by his last name by close friends.) We pulled into K-Mart next to the people.

We both quickly saw a small pool of blood, and got out of the car.

"Excuse me sir!" Forbes called to the person on top who's head was moving slightly.

"Pardon me sir I know CPR. Jeremiah get my phone and call nine one..."

The man on top stoped whatever it was he was doing and turned around. What we saw was frightening.

Half of the mans face seemed to be gone! "Forbes look out!" I called from the other side of the car.

Forbes took a few quick steps back as the "man" (which we had now disovered was a zombie) lurched slowly to his feet,

and started to limp it's way towards Zack. We both jumped back into the car and locked the doors.

Which now seems silly, as a zombie lacks the intelligence and motor skills neccesary to pull open a door.

It just felt more secure in knowing that the door was locked. The zombie leaned against the driver side door and clawed at the window

trying to get at Forbes. "Should we kill it!" I asked. "Or get the heck out of here!"

Forbes was focusing on the zombie as he asked... "Is there anything in here to kill it?"

"Why don't you just run over it a few times!"

"Hey! I'm not that desperate! I don't want to hurt my car unless it's an extreme situation."

"The situation isn't extreme enough for you!"

I looked around the cab. All I could see, were five CDs, some coins on the floor, a booster seat, and a phillips head skrew driver.

"I see a skrew driver!"

"You want to use it?"Forbes asked with a slight crack in his voice.

I turned and looked past him to see that the window was smeared with blood as the zombie had mashed it's face into it trying to bite.

In order to kill the zombie, I had to destroy the brain. Destroying the brain, direct decapitation, or burning are the only ways to kill a zombie.

If I used the skrew driver, it would mean either a forcefull blow through the temple or eye socket. The easiest being through the eye.

Either way, I would have to get close to it, dodge it's tight gripping fingers and teeth to avoid getting infected,

and plunge the skrew driver through the eye and into the brain.

"Okay." I said. "Try to keep it destrac-wait a minute why me!"

"You said you liked to 'be all midevil' and use melee weapons."

"I was talking about in the game!"

"Who's the guest?"

"FINE!" I yelled as I got out, angrily slaming the door before I could realize my big mistake. The zombie quickly lost interest in Forbes,

and slowly hobbled towards me. I looked around franticaly as I back away from the jeep. Forbes couldn't destract it now!

As I looked, I notice a few shoping carts in their stalls. I sprinted to them as fast as I could, an idea forming in my head.

The zombie turned from the jeep and followed after me. When I reached the carts, I pulled one out and turned it around.

Using it a a barrier between me and the ghoul, I charged crashing violenty into it. As it fell with a gurgle onto it's back,

I tiped the cart on it's side on top of the zombie. Then I crouched quickly over top of him his arm traped by the cart and my weight.

He smelled terrible. Like when a jar of canned meet has gone bad and is opened. (The most awfull thing I've ever smelled).

With a yell that sounded more like a shreik, I plunged the skrew driver through the eye socket and into the brain.

As blood gushed and squirted, I reamed it around then jumped off the zombie twiched a little and then was still.

I shuddered as I walked back to the jeep. My breth came in great gulps as I though about what I had just done.

I notice Forbes staring at me as I got in and buckled my seat belt.

"Jeremiah I..." He began, but I had burst into tears. Since I didn't have time to prepare myself mentally, what I had done was a lot to take in.

Forbes sat there and I knew he felt horrible.

"I'll be okay." I said after a while." I just need a few minutes."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright."

"Are **you** alright?"

"Yeah...not a scratch."

"That's good."

"Yes it is."

We sat there for an akward moment or two.

"Umm Forbes?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine now and it's getting a little darker so, maybe you should drive now."

"Yeah you're right. 'Why didn't I think of that?' That was pretty cool by the way."

He said as he started the jeep and started to drive us home.

"What?" I asked

"The way you killed that thing."

I smiled a little."Well technicaly, it was already dead, but yeah...Thanks."

As we drove to my house, I asked him if I could borrow his phone and call my house before we got home,

but Forbes said we should call the police first. Which made sense. The local authorities should be informed of the possibility of an outbreak.

We both knew that they most likely wouldn't belive us, but he called anyway. After a few seconds, He hung up the phone and rediled.

He hung up after a few more seconds.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"All I got was a busy signal."

**End chapter.**

_Hello._

_My name is Jeremiah._

_Thank you fortaking the time to read me know what you think of the story so far, and if I should keep wrighting._

_I am open to any suggestions and/or ideas._


End file.
